


Sextenni

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Softenni
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fingering, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Tribadism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuna and Kotone do it in the locker room, and before long, everyone on the Shiratama soft tennis team is exploring their sexual fantasies with everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends

Asuna Harukaze had been feeling horny since this morning. She had an erotic dream the previous night, filled with flesh and pink as far as her mind’s eye could see. When she woke up, there was a squishy feeling in the bottom of her panties that had not subsided, even after she changed her underwear. Thinking was her favorite pastime, but today, she decided, she was going to act on her desires.

She was the first in the locker room. Being in the locker room made Asuna’s panties grow tighter. The raw female scent, the benches stained with sweat, the environment was asking for her to push someone down and make her body theirs. There was only her. She couldn’t hold back her lust. Asuna took one leg out of her panties and let the crumpled underwear fall down her body, wrapping itself around her ankle.

Asuna looked at the mirror in her locker that she had prepared for such an occasion. From here, she had a perfect view of her pussy. Asuna placed her fingers on the lips of her snatch, and spread it apart slowly in the mirror. Her insides, dripping wet and slowly breathing in and out, appeared in the mirror before her. Asuna blushed bright red, feeling turned on by the sight of herself.

She placed her clitoris between her fingers. She held the index and middle fingers on her other hand together, and slowly slid them into her pussy. The squishy sound made as her fingers thrust in and out was erotic. Asuna closed her eyes, slipping further into her dreamland. She didn’t have a complete mental image of who was thrusting inside her. In her mind’s eye, it was someone about her age with spiky hair, decent at tennis, and really feminine.

“Asuna!” a voice shouted in her direction.

“Oh, Kotone, the way your cock moves inside me is...” Asuna stopped. “Kotone?”

“I don’t have that!” Kotone said, making her presence known.

She turned around, pulling her fingers out of her pussy. Kotone Sawanatsu was standing behind her, also dressed in her underwear. Kotone was Asuna’s best friend. She was probably the most dedicated to tennis on the team. Kotone grabbed Asuna’s hands and smelled her sticky fingers.

“So that’s what your pussy smells like,” Kotone said.

“It’s a nice smell, isn’t it?” Asuna asked.

“Why were you masturbating before practice?” asked Kotone. “That’s the... kind of thing you need someone with you to calm down.”

“You’re with me,” Asuna said.

“It’s not like this is the first time I’ve seen you masturbating,” Kotone said. “I’ve been having some of those urges too.”

Asuna removed her bra, revealing her tiny chest. Kotone had developed slightly more, but her chest could hardly be called big. Asuna’s nipples were standing erect. Kotone blushed bright red as her bra dropped to the floor, trying to come up with an excuse.

“It’s because the room is cold. That’s it,” Kotone said.

“I know when you’re lying,” Asuna teased.

Kotone had enough to grab onto. That was all Asuna asked for. She rubbed the tiny chest with her hands. In the space between her fingers, she could see Kotone’s pink nipples poking through. Asuna pinched Kotone’s nipples between her fingers, watching the protrusions harden at her touch.

Asuna drew closer to Kotone. She wrapped her tongue around her friend’s, embracing her in a deep and passionate kiss. Kotone could feel some of Asuna’s lust going to her head as their lips met. Asuna met with her friend’s chest, their ripe pink nipples overlapping. The sensation, coming at the same time as their lips, shocked Kotone. It was an intimate feeling, with the pleasure focused on such a tiny area that she couldn’t hold back her moans.

Kotone separated her mouth from Asuna,

Asuna reached for Kotone’s back, wrapping her hands around the fabric of the hotblooded girl’s panties. She pulled down the simple underwear, exposing Kotone’s butt while leaving her pussy a mystery for her mind. Asuna grabbed Kotone’s buttocks in her hands, shaking the flesh between her fingers.

“Kotone, your ass is so firm,” Asuna said.

“Well, I try,” Kotone replied. “Why did you...?”

“I want to spank it,” Asuna said, giddy with emotion.

Asuna grabbed Kotone’s arms and pushed her onto the edge of the bench. Kotone’s ass was sticking out towards her. The marks where Asuna had grabbed onto it were still visible. Kotone hesitated, asking Asuna why she was doing this.

“It’s endurance training,” said Asuna. “If you fall on your butt during practice, you want it to be even firmer!”

“That’s something you do!” said Kotone.

Asuna reached her hand back and slapped Kotone’s ass cheeks hard. A red mark was left where Asuna’s hand had been. Kotone’s cheeks shook from the sudden feeling. She let out a loud gasp. Her skin was hot and tingling, but it didn’t feel hurt. Asuna did it again, gleefully anticipating the moment when her hand struck Kotone’s firm buttocks.

Kotone felt wet. Her pussy was starting to open up. She wondered if Asuna could sense it. The high that came from Asuna’s hand against her ass was incredible. It lasted for a moment, and then faded. She waited intently for the next slap. Asuna changed her direction, striking Kotone’s left cheek. Then the right. Then both hands at the same time, each one giving her firm ass a powerful rush.

“There we go, ten slaps,” Asuna said, pulling up Kotone’s panties. “Your butt should be even tighter now.”

That wasn’t the only thing of Kotone’s that was tight. She pulled up her panties and changed into her tennis uniform. Asuna said she was staying behind for now. Kotone deliberately turned away from Asuna the whole time, trying to hide the stain on the front of her panties. She didn’t want to leave Asuna behind, not knowing what she would do, but she couldn’t admit that it was because she wanted to cum.

Asuna had won.

15-Love


	2. Sex Outdoors

Chitose Akiyama started every morning nude and slippery. It was a given when she was chasing after that giant salamander. She to this day envisioned him as a meal, but the thrill of the chase was just as exciting as the goal. She was walking through the woods near campus when she came across Kotone.

“Pres, have you been trying to catch that creature again?” asked Kotone.

“Creature?” asked Chitose. “Is he around here?”

Chitose prepared herself for the hunt. She was undressed in an instant, her clothes hung upon the branch of the tree she was standing under. Her breasts moved up and down with her breath. Chitose was only a year older than the rest of the tennis team, but was extremely well endowed. Kotone had an idea.

“Chitose, I’ve got something you might be looking for,” said Kotone, pushing her skirt down to hide the front of her panties.

“Is it food?” asked Chitose.

“It’s something like that,” Kotone said. “It’s raw and slippery and tastes really good.”

“So I don’t have to cook it?” asked Chitose.

Kotone sighed. Chitose’s lust was only for food. She dropped her panties and lifted up her skirt, revealing her dripping wet pussy to Chitose. She had kept her pubic hair trimmed, which seemed to fascinate Chitose more than her arousal. The busty girl drew nearer to her teammate’s pink flower, observing it up close.

Chitose stuck her nose in Kotone’s pussy, taking a deep breath. The scent of Kotone’s juices entered her nose. It smelled strongly of sweat, with an unidentifiable flavor that Chitose had never encountered in the wild. Chitose grabbed Kotone by the waist and felt around for her back.

“It’s so firm. These are a really well toned pair of cheeks. What did you do to get your ass like this?” Chitose said. “They’re red hot. Kotone, you’re feeling horny.”

“I can’t focus like this,” Kotone said. “Chitose, help me out here.”

“What am I supposed to do?” asked Chitose.

“Use those!” Kotone said, pointing to the large pair of breasts before her. “I’m sure they’re good for something.”

Chitose licked her fingers. She tweaked her nipple, drawing out the tip. She was used to the cold of the early morning drawing out her nipples, but this was one of the few times she had done it for pleasure. She laid herself on the ground. The grass was scratching against her ass, and she could feel the dirt getting between her cheeks. It didn’t matter.

“Are you sure we should be doing this, Pres?” asked Kotone.

“Training is all about overcoming the limits of your body,” said Chitose. “Put yourself across my chest. I want to feel your clit scratching against my nipple. Kotone!”

Kotone spread her legs, exposing her pussy to the warm morning air. She looked around to see if anybody was there. Kotone brought her snatch near Chitose’s breasts. Chitose felt her breast be squeezed down. Her breath traveled through the air, hitting Kotone’s exposed pussy. Kotone let out a moan.

“Your breath is so hot,” Kotone said.

Chitose’s erect nipple touched Kotone’s clit. Her pussy tightened up and grew wetter. Chitose rubbed her nipple about, teasing the clitoris. Kotone’s love honey dripped down her pussy, coating Chitose’s breasts. Chitose picked up some of it with her fingers, and placed it on her tongue. She let the flavor stay in her mouth before swallowing it contentedly.

“So this is what Kotone’s pussy tastes like,” Chitose said. “It’s delicious. Does every girl taste like this?”

“Everyone has their own flavor,” said Kotone. “I smelled Asuna’s pussy this morning. It was a lot lewder than mine. So I taste that good?”

“I would love to sauce something up with this,” said Chitose.

“Why are you focusing on me?” asked Kotone. “Why not try...” she moaned, her pussy throbbing with the small flicks of Chitose’s nipple, “...your own?”

Chitose held her breast steady with one hand, and reached down to her pussy with her other. She toyed with her own clitoris, opening up her snatch. Chitose reached her fingers in, taking as much of her love juice as she could onto her fingers. It was sticky and smelly and transparent. There was a faint hint of urine to it. Chitose stuck her fingers in her mouth, licking up her own taste.

Her pussy squirted out a small stream of love juice onto the grass. Kotone wondered if Chitose had forgotten to tend to her. Chitose rubbed her nipple against Kotone’s clit harder. Kotone’s pussy contracted, and her head became clear. A relaxing feeling spread throughout her body.

Kotone walked into the river to clean herself off. She shook her red ass in Chitose’s direction, water droplets flying off her body. Some of them landed on Chitose. Kotone put her clothes back on, and looked back towards the tennis courts. With her head cleared of her primal urges, practice took priority in her mind.

“Thanks for everything, Chitose. I’ve got a few rice balls I picked up on the way here. You can have some of the-” Kotone’s hand was deprived of its rice balls.

Chitose, in the nude, ate the rice balls like an animal. Bits of grain hung around her mouth. She swallowed the first one all in one bite, and continued until she had eaten the whole bag. When the last of it hit her stomach, Chitose touched her fingers up against her clitoris. She let out a loud scream, a powerful wave of pleasure flowing up from her pussy.

Chitose leaned back against the tree, and patted her stomach. Her belly was sticking out a bit after eating a meal meant for the entire team. Chitose, too, got dressed. Her team was going to need her back at the court. She fit her underwear snugly over her body, but left her bra hanging on a nearby tree.

“Did you have an orgasm from the food?” Kotone asked sarcastically.

“Doesn’t everyone?” asked Chitose.

Love-15


	3. 50

Chitose walked into the locker room, and found Asuna sitting on the bench dressed in her underwear. Asuna was the team mascot. It was the one thing she was definitely good at doing, with her tendency to trip over the white lines and her fanciful imagination. From the way Kotone had been acting, that imagination had become closer to reality.

“Asuna? We’ll be starting practice at some point. You can’t do it in your underwear,”

Chitose removed her school uniform and opened up her locker, searching for her own uniform. Her records of the club activities were present as well. Chitose had been trying to decide who she was going to pass leadership of the club onto when she graduated, but as of now, was more concerned about reaching a tournament.

Asuna sniffed the air, following the trail of her nose towards Chitose’s breasts. There was a wet patch on her bra, exposing her nipple through the fabric. Asuna recognized the smell. Her own nose had been close to it not more than a few minutes ago. “Pres, why is the scent of Kotone’s pussy on your breast? Has Kotone been doing things she hasn’t told me about?”

“It’s nothing, really,” Chitose said.

“It’s not nothing, I want to see more,” Asuna said.

Asuna pulled down Chitose’s bra, letting it fall to the hard floor. The depth of the cups was amazing for a middle school student. Each one was bigger than Asuna’s fist. Asuna grabbed Chitose’s breasts in her hands and looked closer. She kneaded the flesh between her hands, arousing Chitose’s nipples once again.

“The half-cup shape is perfect. The unmarked flesh, with dark pink nipples and a slightly raised areola, you could fit a 50 yen coin on these breasts. This is the kind of adult body I’ve dreamed of. Chitose, you’re so sexy! I want this body for myself!” Asuna said.

“Well, I think it’s because I eat so much. All of the fat goes to my breasts,” said Chitose, nearly ignoring Asuna’s hands rubbing her vigorously.

“So I need to eat your breasts,” said Asuna. Her eyes sparkled with borderline insanity, and saliva dripped from her mouth. She grabbed Chitose by the waist, running her hands up the sides of her body. Chitose trembled at Asuna’s quick and delicate touch. Asuna brought her mouth to Chitose’s nipples, and tightly wrapped her lips around them.

Asuna sucked slowly at first, pulling the nipple into her mouth. Chitose felt her nipples stretching out, the flesh becoming more sensitive to the touch. Asuna’s tongue flicked around the edge of the nipple, caressing the areola gently. She rolled the nipple around her tongue, tasting it from every conceivable angle.

“Chitose, the taste of your skin...” Asuna said, muffled through the soft breast in her mouth, “...my mouth and Kotone’s honey is heavenly.”

“Asuna...” Chitose said.

Asuna opened her lips. A trail of spit connected the tip of Chitose’s nipple and the edge of her mouth. Asuna licked her lips in anticipation of the next round of sucking. She reached for her wallet, and produced a 50 yen coin. There was a hole in the center of it. Asuna clenched it in her hand, warming the cold metal with her body heat. She looked through the hole at Chitose’s nipple, laughing pervertedly.

“Sorry, Chitose. I wasn’t giving you full attention,” Asuna said. “I don’t want to ignore the other nipple. So why not put a 50 yen coin on it?” Asuna moved the coin towards Chitose’s breast. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but Chitose felt the coin’s tight metal grip around her nipple. Her entire areola was covered by the coin. Her nipples, which had started to soften without Asuna’s interference, hardened immediately.

“I want to see how sensitive these are,” Asuna said, “You know, some people can have orgasms with just their breasts. Can you?”

“It is true that my breasts brush up against a lot of things when I’m on the hunt. That feeling has to come from somewhere...” Chitose said, wistfully recalling her chase after the giant salamander.

Asuna brushed her finger past Chitose’s nipple that had been covered by the coin. Chitose grunted in pleasure. Asuna cupped Chitose’s breast with her hand, sucking the nipple again. She drew her head back, stretching out the breast as much as she could, and then pushed back in. Chitose’s pleasure was greater than before, with the way Asuna provided a feeling to every part of her chest.

“You’re not cumming,” Asuna said. “Looks like I’ll have to do this!”

Asuna took her two fingers, the two that she had thrust in her own secret place not more than a few minutes ago, and aimed for Chitose’s pussy. She pushed aside the front of her panties, sliding directly into the wet tunnel of her senior. Chitose squealed at the sudden shock. Asuna moved her fingers from side to side, getting a feel for the curves and folds of Chitose’s inner pussy.

“You’re so lewd,” Asuna said.

Asuna sucked on Chitose’s breast while fingering her, increasing the intensity of each in a gradual motion. Chitose’s pussy tightened around Asuna’s fingers. Asuna’s slaver slid down her breasts, dripping into her navel. Chitose was sweating madly, desperate to see the orgasmic face of one of her teammates.

Asuna pushed on Chitose’s clitoris with her finger. Chitose’s pussy covered Asuna’s hand in its juices. Asuna released her senior’s breast. Her nipples were no longer erect, and the 50 yen coin Asuna had carefully placed on her bosom dropped the floor, rolling until it spun out and landed on the floor with a metallic clang.

“Best use of 50 yen ever,” Asuna said, picking up the coin and kissing the hole. “I’m never going to spend this one.”

Chitose panted, holding onto her stomach. Her breasts moved up and down, jiggling when they neared her belly. Chitose was starting to regret not bringing another pair of panties with her today.

30-Love


	4. Pride

Asuna was looking in the mirror, still building herself up to her first orgasm. She’d already had two people pass by her in the locker rooms, and not one of them had brought her to climax. Chitose’s face was impressive, and Kotone was hiding something from her again, but if she was going to raise the spirits of this team, she needed someone who she could impress with her knowledge on and off the court.

“Oh, Asuna!” said a voice with a thick accent from the entrance of the room.

Wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a petite figure that could only come from overseas, all described Elizabeth Warren. Asuna recalled the day that Elly had transferred from England. To her surprise, her breasts were bigger than a foreigners. By very little, but it was something Asuna could be proud of.

“Is this Japanese masturbation?” asked Elly. “I would like to try it.” The way she stumbled through her words brought a bright red blush to Asuna’s face.

“Okay!” Asuna said, putting her hands on her hips. Small drops of her love juices were trailing down her leg. Elly looked at her with a fascinated stare. She could figure out what she had to do.

The English girl pulled her dress over her head. She left her frilly headdress on. Her bra, which looked fancy compared to Asuna’s simple one, was removed with grace. Elly flung her hair around, and looked towards Asuna like a student, eagerly awaiting her next lesson.

“For a foreigner, you don’t have very big boobs. If you want to have a pair like these,” Asuna said, putting her hands under what she could grab, “then follow my lead.”

“I aspire to have modest breasts like yours, Asuna,” said Elly enthusiastically.

Asuna paused for a moment, taking in the impact of Elly’s words. She decided to take “modest” as a compliment, and walked over to her eager junior. Asuna pinched Elly’s nipples between her fingers, stretching them out. Elly’s covered her nipples with her hands. She was still feeling a sting in them from what Asuna had done.

“Nipple tweaking?” asked Elly.

“There’s a saying in Japan. If you let someone massage your breasts, they’ll get bigger. You don’t have much to massage, so we’ll start with the closest thing you have,” Asuna said.

“Oh, that makes sense. Continue please!” said Elly. Her last two words were in English. In Asuna’s mind, that Elly was asking her to do something to her in her native tongue was erotic. Who knows what other things she could get Elly to say?

Asuna pulled on Elly’s nipples, watching them go from soft to hard underneath her fingers. There wasn’t a whole lot to play with, but after pulling at them for half a minute, Elly asked her to stop.

“My nipples are feeling sore. I do not think this is a good idea,” said Elly.

“You may be right,” said Asuna, “It hurts when I try to do it too. I think I know another way to kickstart your sexual development. Look down.” Asuna framed her pussy with her hands. She grabbed the edges of her lower lips with her fingers, and spread it open, revealing the wet, pink interior to Elly.

“Wet and wild!” said Elly, once again in English.

“That’s right. You’re a girl too, so you’d understand what makes a girl feel good,” Asuna sat down on the end of the bench, spreading her legs. Elly got on her knees, putting her face in front of Asuna’s snatch. “I haven’t had an orgasm yet today, and it’s been frustrating me so badly. Elly, I want you to...”

“Eat pussy,” said Elly.

“That was so erotic. Can you say that again?” asked Asuna, resisting the urge to masturbate herself.

“Eat Asuna’s pussy,” said Elly.

“Yes!” Asuna said.

“Enjoy my tongue,” said Elly. The tip of her tongue touched the entrance of Asuna’s pussy. Asuna shook at the thought of it. Elly leaned her face towards Asuna’s pussy. She licked the edges of the wet snatch carefully, enjoying the juice gathering at the front. The taste was a little salty, a little bitter, but addicting.

“Mm, Asuna’s pussy,” said Elly. She put her tongue deep inside, licking around the inner walls. The folds of Asuna’s pussy caught more of the juice Elly had found herself loving. She probed every corner, covering the edge of her mouth with the proof of Asuna’s horniness.

“This is good, but you need to go for the clitoris,” Asuna said.

“Yes, the clitoris!” Elly said. “I know where that is.”

Elly moved her tongue out and started sucking on Asuna’s clit. She opened her mouth and licked the exterior of the pussy, dancing her tongue around the clit, and then pulled back. She kept a rhythm to it, letting Asuna experience a quick lack of sensation, followed by an even stronger burst from Elizabeth tonguing her pussy.

“Elly, I’m going to cum!” said Asuna. “Have it all!”

Asuna felt her pussy tighten and her body grow hot, followed by a sudden cooldown and a lingering throbbing sensation. She felt like she needed to pee, and squirted a clear white juice onto Elly’s face. Elly grabbed some of it with her finger, tasting of her reward.

Elly could feel her own sexual urges awakening as the flavor slid down her throat. Asuna reached her finger out and coated the tip with her own love juices. She sensually licked her finger as thought it were a man’s cock, sucking the essence of herself off her finger.

“I think I’m turning myself on,” Asuna said in joy.

“That was a lot of fun,” said Elly, “So today is a sexual training camp, yes?”

“Oh, yes,” said Asuna, lost in her own mind.

“I will inform the others. Asuna, you are a great senior,” said Elly as she left the room. She heard a crashing noise from the showers, and decided to investigate it.

Love-15


	5. Shower

Yayoi Hiragishi had removed her glasses, blurring her vision in the already foggy shower. She’d been hearing the noises coming from the locker room, and wondered what it was that could be making such an uproar. She reached for the soap, rubbing the bar between her fingers. A foamy white lather bubbled across her hands.

Yayoi rubbed the soap across her chest, brushing her fingers over her nipples. The smooth feeling that rose in her skin reinvigorated her, preparing her for another day of training with her team. Yayoi herself wasn’t the best tennis player, but she had an ace up her sleeve that made her the Shiratama trump card.

A small hand traced down the line of Yayoi’s back. She shook with excitement, and quickly turned around to see where the feeling had come from. The mist clouded the person behind her, but she could make out some distinguishing features. Blonde hair and a tiny frame with an awkward English accent could only belong to Elly.

“What are you doing in the showers?” asked Yayoi.

“Asuna said we’re doing sex training today,” said Elly. “I am simply helping my seniors by working their sexual stamina. I am your senior, Yayoi, so it is only natural. What would you like to do?”

The spirits in the air had become aroused by the disturbances outside the shower. Yayoi could hear their moans resonating in her sacred place. She was uncertain if she had to do something or have something done to her. Deep inside her, Yayoi knew for certain that she was turned on. This was the first time she had paid attention to Elly’s pussy. Seeing it blooming, even if it looked like a mosaic through her eyes, was awakening her own sexual desires.

“Finger me as hard as you can,” said Yayoi, bending over. Her smooth, young ass pointed towards Elly’s face. Shower water and her own lubrication dripped off her body. She shook her ass at the English girl, tempting her to stick it in.

Elly put two fingers in Yayoi’s snatch at the same time, teasing her pussy. It was wet and not too deep, and squishy. Elly held her other hand on Yayoi’s ass, keeping her fingers in position. Yayoi wriggled around, aggravating the feeling of Elly’s fingers even further.

“Really tight,” said Elly in English. Yayoi didn’t understand a word of it, and so Elly repeated it in her teammate’s native tongue. Yayoi bashfully thanked Elly for the praise of her pussy. Elly dug into Yayoi’s special place, hitting her fingers against the sides with the same beat as a ball out on the court.

Suddenly, Yayoi’s pussy stopped reacting to Elly’s movements. Yayoi turned around, and she was no longer Yayoi. Her hair had become spikier and her teeth appeared sharper. There was a menacing, sadistic glare in her eyes. Elly lit up with happiness. A tennis pro on her level had arrived for practice. Yayoi was timid and safe, but the person in front of her now liked a rougher game.

“Uzuki!” said Elly.

“Hey, Elly, that kind of fingering isn’t going to get me off. You’re gonna need something way more hardcore. Take those fingers outta my pussy and stick them in my asshole. Come on, hurry up with it,” she said.

“Right away,” said Elly.

Elly took out her fingers, dripping with Yayoi’s natural lubricant, and licked them dry. She soaped up the index and middle fingers of her opposite hand. After loosening up the anus that Uzuki was borrowing from her younger sister, Elly forced her fingers deep inside the butthole. It was tighter than her pussy, and Uzuki reacted accordingly. Elly’s fingers brushed past the inside and outside, either one stirring up a reaction.

“Yeah, that’s the stuff,” said Uzuki, “I like it in my ass. You’re a good kid, Elly. Don’t stop until I...”

Uzuki retreated back into the depths of her sister’s soul, switching back to Yayoi. The timid girl shrieked at the realization that something was stuck in her butt that wasn’t supposed to be there.

“Elly... was it Uzuki again?” asked Yayoi. Elly nodded.

“Should I take it out? If it’s uncomfortable,” said Elly.

“No, Uzuki and I share this body. If she wants anal, I’m okay with it,” said Yayoi, “Just put your fingers back in my pussy. It’ll be easier on me.”

Elly thrust her two fingers back into the wet pussy, rubbing past the clitoris as she did. Yayoi moaned as Elly thrust her fingers back and forth in both of her holes. It was the an intensely heated doubles match, with both parties sweating, their bodies giving in to the rush of the game. Yayoi switched back to Uzuki.

“Both holes, eh?” Uzuki grunted as if she was hitting an incoming serve, “This is even better! I can see why Yayoi likes it in there. I want to keep going until I cum! Give it to me!”

Elly thrust at a more rapid pace. Her fingers pressed against the inside of Uzuki’s anus and pussy, drawing out a long stimulation from both organs. She stopped for a moment, letting Uzuki catch her breath, before giving one large push in both holes. Uzuki reached her climax, letting out a hot blooded scream across the showers. She returned to being Yayoi as the feeling wore off.

“That was a lot of fun, Elly,” said Yayoi. “You’re really good at this sex thing. Thanks for taking your time on an inexperienced girl like me.”

“Not a problem,” said Elly.

Going from Asuna to Yayoi at a rapid pace had left Elly with a quivering feeling near her pussy. The showers were right beside the bathrooms. Elly waved goodbye to Yayoi, and left the showers to attend to her business.

Yayoi looked in the fogged mirror and put her glasses back on. Her reflection was Uzuki, who shared the same satisfied face as her younger sister.

“Why do you like anal?” Yayoi asked.

Love-15


	6. Urination

The bathrooms in Shiratama’s sports grounds were very small. It was a rural school, and so the number of toilets was limited. Elly wandered through the cold, windy bathroom, finding that many of the stalls were out of order. The cause of this sudden outage was in the last available stall, not knowing Elly was approaching her.

Elly knocked on the door. She didn’t hear anything beyond the stall except for a low mumbling sound. She knocked again. The same mumbling sound, but louder. Elly pushed open the door, and saw the face of her club president, the way she had often seen her before. A lustful face, crouching over something with the intent to release herself.

Chitose turned around. “Elly? Give me some privacy!”

“Sorry,” said Elly, “This was the last available stall.” She looked down at the toilet Chitose had pulled her panties down over. It was a traditional Japanese toilet, low to the ground. “Japanese bathroom?”

“I haven’t even gotten started,” said Chitose.

“I need to go too,” Elly said.

“Look, we’re both girls, and we’ve seen each other in the hot springs before,” said Chitose, “Elly, I’m willing to bargain with you. We can both pee in here, but we don’t have to let Asuna know.”

Elly nodded in return. She dropped her panties to the ground and moved to the left side of the toilet. Chitose scooted around to the right. Each of them could see the other’s pussy clearly from here. Chitose’s pubes were wild, unkempt and thick. She had exposed herself to the open air many times, always more concerned with her next meal than keeping herself trimmed. Amazingly, Chitose had gone from nearly bare to hairy in under a year.

“I see. Your boobs are big, and your pubic hair is thick. Puberty!” said Elly.

“Yeah, puberty hit me really hard,” said Chitose, growing increasingly frustrated. She had an entire sports drink on the way to campus, but it was tough to focus on getting it out. She stamped her feet as she squatted down, the pressure in her bladder starting to get to her.

She looked at Elly’s pubic hair. It was trimmed in a respectful style, what little there was of it. Elly was still Alice exploring the wonderland of Japan. The world of adults only briefly crossed her mind. Yet in the span of today she had already shown that she knew more about it than Chitose did.

Chitose laughed triumphantly as a hot stream of golden urine poured out of her urethra and into the toilet. Elly was fascinated by the spectacle. She closed her eyes and let out a grunt as her own urine flowed into the receptacle, crossing with Chitose’s. Both of their pee nearly missed the edge of the toilet bowl. Still, it flowed down nicely, neither dirtying the other party.

A stream of light filtered in through the trees, and then the shutters on the window, into the toilet stall where Chitose and Elly were peeing. It hit the central point of their spouts, creating a small rainbow in the bathroom. The warmth hit their shoulders. Chitose didn’t say anything, nor did Elly.

“She’s a much better soft tennis player than I am, but she’s peeing with me like it’s nothing. Maybe I do have some respect as club president!” Chitose thought.

“The president has such raw energy. Observing a Japanese person in private like this is really interesting,” Elly thought.

Chitose and Elly leaned in to kiss each other as they finished peeing. They could smell the lingering scents of the other members of the team on each other, all except Kurusu. Nobody knew where she was coming from or when she was getting here. It would work itself out in time. The common pheromone between them caused their kiss to stop.

“Asuna?” they asked at the same time.

“She did some really lewd stuff to me,” Chitose said.

“She asked me to do something to her,” said Elly.

“That’s Asuna for you,” the two of them said at the same time.

They pulled up their panties together, and walked into the main bathroom to wash their hands. Neither of them said anything about what had just transpired, feeling it was best to keep it between the two of them.

Elly walked to the end of the bathroom and dried her hands, waiting for Chitose to follow up after her. Chitose didn’t, and clutched her legs. Her bladder wasn’t completely empty yet. The door to the stall they had just used was having trouble opening, the rusty lock not having been attended to yet.

“I don’t think I can make it,” said Chitose. “Elly... I need to pee somewhere. Can you lie down on the ground for me. Open your mouth really wide.”

“Is this training?” asked Elly.

“It’s the same thing Asuna was doing,” said Chitose.

“Okay!” Elly said.

Chitose squatted down, placing her snatch over Elly’s face. Elly reached her hands around and grabbed Chitose’s butt, holding herself in place. Chitose grunted, and asked Elly to place her mouth over her pussy. Another wave of urine came from Chitose, filling up Elly’s mouth. There was a mild hint of sweetness to it from the sports drink.

“Ah, that’s good,” Chitose said.

As soon as she was done, Elly walked over to the sink and spit it out as soon as she could. She wiped her mouth with a nearby towel. Chitose was nervous, uncertain of what reaction Elly would give her. It had to be illegal as a tennis captain to do that.

“Training is fun!” said Elly.

“I dodged a bullet there,” Chitose thought.

Elly left the room. Chitose, having a few quiet moments to herself, looked around for her playbook, and started reviewing her strategies to get into the tournament. None of them involved her actually playing. Her team didn’t trust her. Maybe that’s what today was for. She rubbed her pussy, feeling pretty good about herself.

30-Love


	7. Butthole

Chitose had barely made it out of the bathroom when Yayoi walked in. Yayoi patted her butt, still itching from the feeling of Elly digging her fingers in there. Yayoi walked past Chitose, waving her a quick good morning, and walked into the one available stall. She swung the door open with little trouble. The door stayed open. Chitose didn’t bother to close it.

Her lust for food was slowly being replaced by pure, sexual lust. Besides Elly, Yayoi was the only one she could have some control over. Chitose peeked through the door and witnessed a beautiful sight.

Yayoi, her ponytail reaching down to her shoulders, was squatting above the toilet. The contours of her butt through her panties were well toned for a girl two years her junior. Uzuki’s influence on her soft tennis training showed. Chitose gazed at her anus. The hole was wider than normal for a girl her age, but the pink exterior made up for it. It looked fresh, and Chitose hadn’t had anything to eat since this morning.

She lunged towards Yayoi, grabbing onto her ass cheeks. They were small but squeezable, fitting snugly in Chitose’s grip. Yayoi looked down and saw Chitose beneath her, her tongue extended out like a wild animal. Her eyes were staring towards Yayoi’s ass, devoid of all other thoughts.

“President?” asked Yayoi. “What are you doing down there?”

“Your ass looks really good, I want to eat it,” said Chitose.

“Er... that’s okay, I guess,” said Yayoi. “It’s really more Uzuki’s thing, but if you wanted to try it on me, I wouldn’t mind. You are the captain.”

“Thank you!” Chitose said.

She extended her tongue, licking up the cracks of Yayoi’s butthole slowly, taking in the fleshy taste. Yayoi’s ass was suprisingly clean. There was a faint aroma of sweat to it, along with some of her other bodily fluids. Chitose rolled her tongue around the edges of the hole. Yayoi shivered, uncertain of the feeling. The muscles in her butt clenched, Chitose’s tongue chasing after them. Yayoi felt an overpowering urge to pee.

She asked the girl with the fogged up glasses rimming her if she could let loose right there. Chitose didn’t object, giving a muffled sound of approval. Yayoi’s golden water emptied itself into the toilet, partially drowning out the sounds of Yayoi approaching orgasm. Uzuki had been resting in Yayoi’s mind, worn out from the encounter with Elly, but was now pushing at her soul, asking to come out.

Yayoi wiped her waist and Chitose’s mouth. Chitose slid back into the main bathroom area. She prepared for another salamander chase, and getting some breakfast. Yayoi walked towards her casually, and yanked down Chitose’s panties, exposing her butt to the warm sunlight and cold air.

“Was that an accident?” asked Chitose.

“For me, yes. For Uzuki, no,” asked Yayoi. “Uzuki thanks you for giving me a rimjob, and wanted to return the favor. She loves anything related to the butt, really. I’ve never done this before, but she’ll be guiding me along. So, if it’s not too much trouble, could you grab onto something?”

How could Chitose resist a face like that? She grabbed onto the side of the sinks. Chitose glanced towards the door, hoping nobody else came in. Yayoi grabbed onto Chitose’s legs and looked up her body. Before long, Yayoi was face to face with her thighs, staring into Chitose’s dark anus.

“What Akiyama did was foreplay. If you want to lick her ass really good, you have to get in there,” said Uzuki in Yayoi’s head. “Sis, show me what that tongue can do.”

Yayoi started as low as she could. Where she knew it was safe. She placed her tongue on Chitose’s pussy, slurping up a little bit of her juices. Chitose’s secretions and her saliva mixed on her tongue. Yayoi continued upward until she reached Chitose’s asshole, licking straight across the entrance of the hole. Yayoi pulled back.

“It stinks,” Yayoi said.

“Sorry about that. I’m a bit of a wild child,” said Chitose.

“Of course it stinks, but if you can take a pussy, you can take that,” said Uzuki. Only Yayoi could hear her voice. Chitose wondered what the other side of the conversation was saying.

“Okay, I’ll keep trying,” said Yayoi.

Yayoi licked around Chitose’s butthole, as Chitose had done to hers. Chitose’s legs trembled at the feeling. Yayoi’s luekwarm, wet saliva dripping around her ass felt slimy and unnerving when she drew her cheeks together. Yet it wasn’t that different from mud that encountered out in the wild.

“I’m going in,” said Yayoi.

“That’s the stuff,” said Uzuki.

Yayoi pierced through the outside of Chitose’s ass with her tongue. She flicked her tongue around inside the cavity, making it wetter with every motion. There was no taste that but that of flesh inside, and she was thankful for that. The space inside was wide and warm, and her senior’s asshole was tightly pinching her tongue.

“I think... I’m going to cum from my ass,” Chitose said.

Yayoi licked harder. She pulled her tongue out. Yayoi licked across the asshole once more, and, for her final point in this volleying match of the tongues, stuck her index finger inside Chitose’s rectum. Chitose felt a high stimulation, as good as any she had ever felt with her pussy. Her pussy and asshole tightened. The saliva Yayoi had put in her expelled itself back onto Yayoi’s face.

“You did good, Yayoi,” said Uzuki.

“How did that feel?” asked Yayoi.

“I’ve been in a whirlpool of pleasure all morning,” said Chitose.

The bathroom of Shiratama fell silent once more. The walls of the tennis courts protected its players from those who may interfere on the games. Chitose walked to the bench and passed out, slipping into an erotic dream. As for Yayoi, the moment she exited the bathroom, she transformed into Uzuki, fully recharged. The sadistic demon of the tennis court was looking for prey.

30-30


	8. Riding

Uzuki Hiragishi had only one equal on the team. Not in skill, but in personality. That person was standing on the court now, swinging balls back and forth against the wall. Her pigtails were off center, and though it was a lukewarm day, her face looked bright red. Kotone’s hot blooded spirit was always expressing itself.

With her racquet held in one hand, Uzuki walked up behind Kotone on the court, and smacked her on her behind. Kotone opened her mouth wide. Her pussy suddenly felt wet. She stopped swinging her racquet, and looked around.

“Asuna?” asked Kotone.

“Uzuki,” she replied, showing her rows of shark like teeth. “Giving you a greeting, Sawanatsu.”

“Go a little easier on the greetings. Asuna’s been riding my butt really hard today,” said Kotone.

Uzuki pulled down Kotone’s panties, exposing her bright red ass to the court. Kotone pulled her skirt down to try and hide it, but Uzuki yanked it upwards. “You look like a baboon,” said Uzuki. “How’d you like to feel it more, Sawanatsu? I can tell you enjoyed it.”

Kotone turned towards Uzuki and whispered in her ear. “Asuna awakened my spanking fetish. I didn’t even know I had this. If you can do it a little stronger, maybe...” She was acting the same way she did when coach was around.

“That’s interesting,” said Uzuki, “I’ll spank you a little more, yeah. You’ll have to do something for me, first.” She pulled down her own panties, and directed Kotone towards the storage shed where the gym equipment was held.

Uzuki opened the door, finding that a blue mat had already been spread out. It was early enough in the morning that nobody had used the room for its intended or unintended purposes. Kotone lay down on the mat. She was pumped up for what was going to happen. She would show Uzuki that just like her serve, her sex techniques weren’t to be underestimated.

Uzuki spread her legs over Kotone’s face. Though nearly a silhouette, Kotone could make out the outlines of her pussy and asshole. Something was dripping out of her anus, and her pussy was wet too. Uzuki rubbed her clitoris, getting herself worked up. She bent down on her knees, bringing her waist within sniffing distance of Kotone.

“What is this?” Kotone asked.

“I’m going to sit on your face,” Uzuki said. “Make sure you get me all over. Focus on the pussy, though. Yayoi says her body’s not getting off the way she wants to, and I don’t want to leave my host disappointed.”

“So all I need to do is make you cum, and then you’ll spank me?” asked Kotone.

“That’s all there is to it,” said Uzuki.

Uzuki pushed her pussy towards Kotone’s nose. Kotone took a deep breath of her dripping snatch, and coughed a bit. The smell was powerful, and turning her on a bit. “Do you like that? That’s my scent. Take it all in,” said Uzuki. “How does it smell? Come on, tell me.”

“Really strong and horny,” said Kotone.

“I like that,” said Uzuki. “While you’re down there, sniff my asshole too. I don’t want you to forget any bit of me.”

Uzuki moved her pussy across Kotone’s face, smearing her with her scent. Kotone tried to hold her breath. The slimy feeling and the smell of Uzuki’s waist across her nose was strong, even for someone who regularly got sweaty during tennis matches. The wet butthole came close to Kotone’s nose. She took a deep breath, coughing at the powerful, natural smell. Holding her nose, she asked Uzuki to go back to her pussy.

“Looks like you got enough,” said Uzuki, “Alright, start licking.”

Kotone extended her tongue, poking at the edge of Uzuki’s lips. Uzuki trembled. Kotone grabbed onto her legs and forced her mouth onto Uzuki’s pussy, extending her tongue into the waiting hole. Uzuki’s scent, combined with the salty taste of her pussy, was overwhelming Kotone’s senses. She looked upward.

“Nice pubes,” said Kotone.

“You won’t believe how much stuff gets trapped in there,” said Uzuki. “You’re way thicker than me, Sawanatsu.”

Kotone continued licking Uzuki down below, swallowing every drop of the girl’s juices she could find. Uzuki reached for Kotone’s shirt, and pulled it and her bra aside, exposing Kotone’s breasts. She was feeling horny, and the cold air of the storage room had made her nipples stand on end. Uzuki wrapped the nubs between her fingers, toying with them. The shark-like smile on her face grew wider.

“Uzuki, if you play with my nipples, I won’t be able to concentrate,” said Kotone.

“Endure it, this is training,” said Uzuki.

Kotone licked harder, pushing her tongue further into Uzuki’s pussy. The feeling in her own waist grew tighter as Uzuki teased her nipples, turning the soft buds into rock hard protrusions on her modest chest.

“Yes, that’s it!” said Uzuki. “I’m cumming!”

Kotone licked her tongue across Uzuki’s clitoris. She came onto Kotone’s face, covering her with more of her love honey. Kotone pulled her shirt down and leaned over on one of the vaulting horses. Her butt was positioned towards Uzuki. She shook it a little.

“Smack it really hard,” Kotone said.

Uzuki held her hand back, and thwacked Kotone’s derriere hard enough to leave a bright red imprint of her hand across the cheeks. Kotone moaned with pleasure. She reached her hand around to her butt, feeling the place of impact. What little pain she had felt had been replaced by joy.

Uzuki transformed back into Yayoi. Sheepishly, Yayoi thanked Kotone for showing her older sister that the pussy was just as good as the butt for getting off. Kotone asked Yayoi to spank her as well. Yayoi hesitated, and gave a weak slap across Kotone’s rear. Kotone narrowed her eyes in disappointment.

“Well, you tried,” she said.

Kotone looked around the room for her panties on the shelves. She heard a rumbling sound coming from the ball storage.

40-30


	9. Denial

Dark blue hair, light brown skin, and a poker face that could rival Mishimagi’s; the name of the person hiding in the ball cart was none other than Kurusu Fuyukawa. Kurusu was conspicuous by her absence, and inconspicuous by her presence. She rarely spoke to anyone, but when she took action, the fate of the team rested in her hands. She was very observant of the goings on of the team.

If that happened to include sexual training, she was ready for that too. Kurusu popped her head out of the ball pit, wearing what looked like a hollowed out basketball as a helmet. Kotone stared at her with a slack jawed expression. She spoke in a hushed voice, trying not to draw further attention to herself.

“How much did you see?” she asked.

“As much as I needed to,” Kurusu answered.

Kurusu crawled out of the ball cart, revealing that she was nude from the waist down. Her pubic hair hadn’t started growing in, and she had no breasts to speak of. Her nipples were a light shade of pink, standing out on her otherwise coffee-colored skin. Kurusu reached behind her, pulling out a tennis racquet seemingly out of nowhere. It was different from the one she used during practice, with a more generic design, aside from the Shiratama school emblem painted across the strings.

The other thing differentiating it was the above average phallic vibrator strapped to the bottom. Kurusu flipped the switch with her hands and advanced towards Kotone. The pigtailed girl hid her butt from sight. It was to no use. Kurusu wasn’t aiming for her butt, she was aiming for her front. Kotone longed for the tender movements of Chitose’s erect nipple.

“Tennis is about endurance,” said Kurusu. “Try not to cum.”

“Not to?” asked Kotone.

“Endurance,” Kurusu repeated.

The vibrator was producing a faint hum, causing the entire racquet to vibrate in Kurusu’s hands. In the blink of an eye, Kurusu was underneath Kotone, positioning the vibrator at the entrance of her pussy. Kotone felt her pussy trembling from the electric shocks, the humming noise driving out all other thoughts, another wave of pleasure overtaking her so soon after her last one.

Her body started to sweat. Her juices coated the tip of the vibrator, splattering about her waist. Kotone remembered what Kurusu had told her, and tried to think about something not at all sexy. She tried thinking about Sumino, her hated rival from Akadama. She was so boyish compared to Kotone that there’s no way her mind could go anywhere erotic.

Akadama reminded her of Leo, the boy with the massage who had brought her to orgasm, or something very much like it. Her memories were fuzzy whenever he was involved. If his fingers felt that good, what did his cock feel like? What would it be like when she and Mishimagi did it for the first time? Like this?

Kotone found her thought process violently interrupted. The steady flow of electric ecstasy she had been getting suddenly vanished. Kurusu was holding the vibrating racquet in her hands, licking it like a lollipop.

“Kurusu,” Kotone said, “Why’d you stop?”

“Calm mind,” said Kurusu.

She jabbed the vibrator at Kotone again, giving her a momentary burst of pleasure. Kotone felt nothing tightening beneath her waist. Her lust had not been satiated.

“I was just about to get it on with Misshi,” said Kotone. “You wouldn’t want to give up on a girl in love, would you?”

“Inefficient. You need to focus on the game,” said Kurusu.

Kurusu stuck half of the vibrator up Kotone. She felt the folds of her pussy rattling in sheer excitement. Kurusu slowly moved the vibrator up and down, adding a pleasantly squishy sound to Kotone’s soundscape. Kotone let her mind wander somewhere else.

Misaki, the Kurotama ace, was someone she had nothing but disdain for. Except during the mountain training, she had been in that cat costume. That was kind of cute. Her panties kind of reminded her of Asuna’s. Asuna had pinched her nipples that time, actually. Kotone knew how that felt. She had been on the receiving end of it today. It was good. She wanted to experience that again, and also she had to do was give it up to the hard, thick thing vibrating deep inside of her.

Kurusu yanked it out again, and turned off the vibration.

“You’re not trying hard enough,” she said.

“So much sexy stuff has been happening to us!” said Kotone, “That’s not my fault!”

“We’ll try this one more time,” said Kurusu. “Concentrate.”

Kurusu didn’t need to lube up the vibrator. Fitting it into Kotone wouldn’t be difficult with how worked up she was. The head of the toy entered her pussy slowly, and, with a final push, Kurusu shoved it all the way in Kotone. Only the head was sticking out. Kurusu turned on the switch, going one step above the lowest setting, which she had been using up to now.

Kotone was a lot more sensitive than she thought.

As the vibration took over her body, Kotone thought of training with her father in the dojo back at home. Focus on nothing but using her limbs. The image shorted itself out before it could get much further. Kotone approached orgasm near instantly. Her snatch tightened around the vibrator, drawing her closer to the buzzing of the silicone toy. She came, and her body calmed down, the throbbing growing slower.

Kurusu pulled out the vibrator. She spread her pussy before Kotone. Kurusu was also wet, but acting like she wasn’t. At least as far as Kotone could tell. “You have a lot further to go,” said Kurusu. In another flash, Kurusu had changed into her tennis uniform and a costumed panda head.

Kotone collapsed to her knees. She started doing push-ups on the mat, carefully avoiding the stains from her past two encounters. Maybe Kurusu was right. The door handle squeaked. Kotone was in trouble.

Love-40


	10. Rival

It was the last person Kotone would’ve wanted to see at this moment. Elly walked into the room, looking around with her hand held to her forehead. Kotone tried to hide behind the vaulting box, but it was no use. Elly caught the boxes rattling. She picked off the layers one by one until Kotone’s face was revealed, half-shadowed by the weak light swinging above the storage room.

“Kotone? Is this a game of hide and seek?” Elly asked.

“I’ve been through a lot,” said Kotone.

“Sex training?” asked Elly.

“No. I mean, yes, that. I don’t know what Asuna’s thinking. I’ve been through a lot more than you, you know,” Kotone said, revealing to Elly that she still hadn’t found her panties. Her pussy was wet, covering her loins in her love juice. “It looks like you haven’t even cum yet.”

“I want to cum!” said Elly. “All this sex is great!”

“You may be better than me at soft tennis, but you’re not nearly as experienced at sex,” said Kotone, twisting her lustful passions into an advantage, “I’ve already came three times today. With different partners. Have you heard? Guys may like virgins, but they don’t mind having their first time be with a girl who’s been around. She knows what turns him on. So I’m obviously the right one for Misshi.”

“Nonsense!” said Elly, “Don’t girls in Japan have less sex than everywhere else in the world? In England, we’re far more open about our sexuality.”

“Yeah, but you’re so vanilla about it,” said Kotone, retorting, “In Japan, it’s almost perverted not to be a pervert. Are you willing to go that far for Misshi? Who knows what kind of fetishes he has?”

“I’ll do whatever it takes!” said Elly, lifting up her dress to reveal her tiny chest, “I’ll put everything into my body!”

Kotone removed her shirt, too. She cupped her blossoming breasts between her hands. They weren’t very big, but they were still bigger than Elly’s. “Men like big boobs. Unless you think Misshi’s into that.”

“I have an adult heart,” said Elly. She spread her pussy in front of Kotone. The room’s light was dim, but Kotone could tell that she was wet and smooth and throbbing. All this with only the power of her thoughts.

“I’m obviously the one that’s better for him,” said Kotone, “I’d be able to make him cum long before you.”

“You’re too rough. Giving it to a man requires grace and a fine touch,” said Elly.

“I’ll challenge you to a sex singles match,” said Kotone. “Whoever makes the other one cum first wins. You can set the rules.”

“69 cunnilingus,” said Elly.

The real reason Elly was requesting that was because she had always been the one giving. She wanted to receive some sex at some point today, even if it was from her rival in love. Kotone was worn out from round after round of being toyed with. She had to be losing her sensitivity by now. Elly’s pussy was ripe for licking.

The two exchanged heated glances at each other. Elly lay down on the mat, spreading her legs wide. Her clitoris was already peeking out. She felt something sticky underneath her. This was all from Kotone, some of it still fresh. Kotone pushed her body down on Elly’s. Elly felt the impact of Kotone’s hard nipples on her stomach. It was turning her on already.

Kotone spread Elly’s pussy, getting a closer look at the competition. Elly did the same, opening the lips of the deep pink flower above her.

“She’s serious about this,” they thought at that moment.

Kotone extended her tongue across Elly’s clitoris, gently licking the tiny point.

“Elly’s going to cum first, and I’ll win,” thought Kotone.

Elly pushed her tongue into Kotone’s pussy, splashing it back and forth across her walls. Kotone’s pussy was a little wide from the vibrator that had been stuck in it a moment ago, but still very wet.

“Her sexual stamina is incredible,” thought Elly, lapping up the sticky secretions onto her tongue.

Kotone licked Elly’s clitoris, moving around the outer lips. Her pussy was petite. Elly’s puberty had begun, and it was no more clearer than here. This wasn’t the kind of smell that would be found on a young girl.

“Have you ever masturbated, Elly?” Kotone asked.

“All the time,” Elly said, “My fantasies are so exciting.”

“I’m not going to lose!” Kotone said.

Kotone moved her tongue closer to the opening of Elly’s pussy. Elly placed her entire mouth over Kotone’s snatch, licking straight across the lips, into the hole, and right out the other side. Kotone moved to better position herself for the climax. Her body was sweaty, and the feeling of Elly’s tongue in her hole was fantastic.

Elly was pinned down by Kotone’s toned body. She looked up and saw just how red Kotone’s ass was. Maybe she wasn’t lying about being experienced. Kotone sucked on Elly’s pussy, drawing the lips towards her mouth. Kotone moved her tongue down, and felt Elly tightening around her.

“I’m going to...” both of them started to say. They knew they’d admit to losing if their opponent heard them say it. Kotone flicked her tongue across Elly’s clit at a rapid pace, and Elly pushed her tongue as far into Kotone as she could go.

Neither of them could concentrate on getting the other one off. The feeling was too good. Kotone stopped to catch her breath. Elly took in the sensation of Kotone’s sweaty breasts and stiff nipples massaging her body. Each of them gave the other one last lick. They came at the same time, squirting onto the mat and each other.

“So who won?” asked Kotone, panting.

“I think it was a draw,” said Elly.

“I’ll win next time! Then Misshi will choose me,” said Kotone.

“I’m winner!” said Elly boastfully.

Kotone found her panties, and returned to the court. Elly was ready for another round.

15-Game


	11. Release

There was an unspoken bond between Kurusu and Elly ever since the day she had joined the soft tennis club. She was still struggling to get Japanese right, and Kurusu rarely spoke. Most of her communication was done through animal costumes and body movements, a language that was universal. They weren’t doubles partners, but they had been meeting each other in their off time for reasons unknown to the rest of the team.

Elly was thrilled when Kurusu reappeared in the room. She had changed her headgear, now wearing a large panda head, with a hole for her face to show through. It looked like she was being eaten by the panda. A black, wobbly dildo was stuck in the front of her pussy. She had it shoved in as far as it could go. Despite this, Kurusu’s face showed almost no signs of arousal, other than a bright red blush.

“Kurusu!” Elly said.

“Get down, this is going to get dirty,” said Kurusu.

“Something new?” asked Elly.

“I heard what you were talking about with Kotone. I’ll give you all the pleasure you’re looking for,” said Kurusu.

Elly sat on the top level of the vaulting box. It wasn’t a comfortable seat, but it was sturdy. She spread her legs and bent down, grabbing onto one of the few dry portions of the mat. Kurusu, walking on all fours with her back to the ground, crawled towards Elly. The tip of the dildo poked at the front of Elly’s pussy.

“This is kind of awkward,” said Kurusu.

“I’ve been practicing for Misshi,” said Elly, “I think you do this.”

Elly grabbed the head of the dildo and shoved it deep inside her. Kurusu was drawn closer to Elly. She stood upright and bent forwards, drawing her chest close to Elly’s. Kurusu extended her tongue, as did Elly. Their tongues overlapped, dripping with saliva. Their lips were drawn together, and the wet sounds of kissing filled the quiet storage room.

Elly’s mouth tasted differently today. Kotone was in there. Chitose’s urine, too. Kurusu could even detect the faint taste of Asuna. In this moment, Kurusu felt like she was doing not just Elly, but her entire team. She would have to thank Asuna later for her crazy, but highly enjoyable, idea.

“How does it feel in there? It’s a centimeter thicker,” said Kurusu.

“Feels good,” said Elly.

“I’m going to start thrusting,” said Kurusu.

Kurusu moved her hips, bucking the dildo deeper into Elly’s pussy. Elly rocked back and forth, getting into the feeling of the rounded head scraping against her insides, getting drenched in her juices. She started moving her hips at the same time. Kurusu stopped for a moment when she felt the shock of Elly taking control, but continued on without saying a word.

They could tell everything about each other by their eyes. Kurusu was always thinking two steps ahead, in sex or tennis. Elly was genuinely excited about the world. Everything was new to her. Even things she remembered from back home had a new coat of paint applied to them. Yet it was in Japan where she had her blue spring, and discovered the joys of sex through Kurusu.

Elly closed her eyes and gave into the thrusting. She was picturing that it was Misshi penetrating her, seeing her as a woman instead of a member of the team. The culmination of her childhood promise. Her fantasy was reaching the part where Misshi asks how many children she wanted, when Elly felt a weak pressure in her butt. Her butthole closed itself, then quickly opened, releasing a squeaking noise.

Elly opened her eyes.

“Kurusu. I...” she started.

“Moving your body like this, it’s bound to happen,” said Kurusu, “Watch.”

A normal, vulgar noise sounded behind Kurusu. The smell of the room had become potent. Kurusu looked Elly straight in the eyes. “It’s not embarrassing. Now, let’s cum together.”

Kurusu and Elly’s poundings became harder. They got as deep as they could in each other. Their sweaty bodies were held close together. Elly felt her pussy tightening around the dildo, but it wasn’t as tight as it had been a moment ago. Doing it with Kurusu was exciting, but the challenge with Kotone had that extra thrill to it.

On Kurusu’s end, she felt her already small pussy become tight, squeezing the dildo hard. She felt like she would break it if her body pushed any harder. She was hoping Elly would be her first one for today. That made her squeeze that much tighter. Kurusu’s stoic expression broke. Her mouth was wide open, panting heavily and shouting muffled exclamations of desire.

“Elly, I’m going to cum,” said Kurusu.

“Me too,” said Elly.

Elly thrust into Kurusu, coming close to hitting her at the entrance of her womb. Kurusu was glad she didn’t. As the dildo pulled itself back through her pussy, Kurusu came hard. Elly orgasmed at the same time. The ends of the dildo were coated in their juices. Drops of sticky lubrication and sweat stained the mat.

Kurusu slid the dildo out of herself first, leaving it in Elly. She looked down at the large, black pseudopenis sticking out of her friend, and then up her body. It didn’t fit with the image of a petite English girl. Kurusu laughed under her breath. Elly noticed, and smiled in return. She waved the dildo around.

“Futanari!” she said in her thick accent.

Kurusu pulled Elly’s clothes out of nowhere. She handed them to her friend, asking her to change and return to practice. If her first match with Kotone was a draw, she needed to play another.

Elly thanked Kurusu on the way out, adjusting her animal-print panties along the way.

Kurusu donned another costume, this one in traditional Japanese style, complete with headband. Her sword had a two-pronged dildo attached to the end of it, but otherwise it was accurate. This unorthodox Momotaro had a demon she needed to slay.

30-15


	12. Blindfold

“Uzuki, not everything is about you. I joined this tennis team for me as well, and that means I want to get in on the sex training,” said Yayoi, “I can see the spiritual auras around everyone. They’re pink and powerful. Asuna’s is the strongest of all. I’d love to talk to her about it, but I’m not that good at talking to people. I don’t even know where she is.”

“You are my little sister. It wouldn’t be fair to my host body if I kept doing things without her permission,” said Uzuki. “So, what are you interested in?”

“I... don’t know,” said Yayoi, “I’ve never put much thought into it.”

Yayoi and Uzuki continued talking with each other, unaware of Kurusu sneaking up behind them. Her outfit should have made her conspicuous, but Kurusu had a way of not being seen until she was right behind her target. Kurusu pulled off her headband. She removed Yayoi’s glasses. The world turned blurry for Yayoi. She felt someone’s hands rubbing up against her back.

“Asuna, is that you?” she asked.

“Kurusu,” the dark skinned girl responded.

“Ah, Kurusu. Is this also part of the sex training?” asked Yayoi.

“Yes,” replied Kurusu.

Kurusu wrapped the headband around Yayoi’s eyes, closing off the world for her in a layer of dark fabric. Yayoi felt Kurusu’s tiny arms grab onto her. She was very strong for a first year middle school student. Yayoi had heard stories about the girl who fought a bear in the mountains naked, but it sounded like rumors.

Yayoi ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She darted around, unsure of where she was going, and if there was anything on the sides she might accidentally hit. Yayoi heard the sound of an escalator, and a sudden incline fell beneath her feet. Was Kurusu taking her to a surprise party? Or was it something more sinister?

The electronic sliding sound of a door opening up was heard in the background. The floor beneath Yayoi’s feet felt cold. It was some sort of tile or stone. There was a warm mist coming up from the floor, enough to start unraveling the headband Kurusu had used to blindfold her. Kurusu let go of Yayoi’s hand, leaving her in the middle of this underground mist room.

Footsteps were heard walking off into the distance. Someone was stranding her in this unknown place. She felt a pair of tiny, sweaty hands run across her body once more. Her shirt was lifted over her head, and her skirt was pulled down to the ground. Her bra was unhooked and her panties were dropped to the floor. Yayoi carefully stepped out of them. The feeling on her skin was similar to that of a hot spring.

Her nipples were hard. Yayoi rubbed her hands under her breasts, pushing them together to make them seem bigger. “If you want to use these, Kurusu, you can.” Yayoi heard Kurusu’s voice asking her to bend down on all fours. Yayoi obeyed. She didn’t know what was coming next, but she heard a faint buzzing noise from the corner of the room.

“Double penetration,” said Kurusu.

Kurusu pushed the two pronged dildo towards Yayoi’s dripping pussy. She traced her finger across Yayoi’s asshole, making sure it was nicely lubricated. Yayoi shivered. She wondered who was touching her there. Kurusu pushed the dildo towards both of Yayoi’s holes. It penetrated her pussy first, filling her up with a thick, rubbery feeling. The tinier end pushed itself into her anus. Yayoi rapidly tightened and unclenched her butthole, trying to get used to the feeling of something in there.

“How does it feel?” asked Kurusu.

“I feel full,” answered Yayoi.

Kurusu slowly pushed the dildo into both of her holes, plunging deeper into her pussy and further up her ass. Yayoi’s pussy grew wider as her lips tightened around the dildo. Her butt didn’t change. The feeling of something rubbing up against the walls of her bowels made her squirm around. The warm, soapy smell in the air was starting to fill her nose. She was losing concentration. With no images in front of her, the only thing her body was certain of was the pleasure.

“My ass feels so hot. My pussy too!” said Yayoi. “Don’t stop now. Give it to me harder!”

Kurusu increased the intensity of her thrusting. Yayoi lowered herself onto the ground. Her nipples rubbed against the cold floor, becoming even harder. She started thrusting her waist in return, drawing as much of the dildo in herself as she could. For something that wasn’t fleshy, it still felt warm.

“What kind of lube are you using on this thing?” Yayoi asked.

“Your own,” said Kurusu. “All of this comes from your pussy.”

“That’s... incredible...” said Yayoi.

Yayoi felt like she could see the spirits of this hot springs location she was in. The spirits had given Shiratama this hot water beneath its grounds so the people who attended it could be happy. This was a form of happiness. The greatest form of happiness she could think of. If Yayoi trusted her teammates to bring her to orgasm, she could trust them with anything.

“I’m going to cum!” shouted Yayoi.

Kurusu thrust the dildo in as far as it could go, until only the vibrator base was left wriggling outside of Yayoi’s snatch. Yayoi grunted and moaned as her body tensed up, followed by a feeling of incredible relaxation and a clear head. Kurusu pulled out the dildo and sniffed it. There were faint traces of spiritual energy on it.

Kurusu removed the blindfold, letting Yayoi see the underground hot springs complex the teachers had built. “We hang out here sometimes. Asuna and I decided this is where the final sex training will be held,” Kurusu said.

Kurusu went off to find Chitose.

Yayoi spoke to Uzuki in her head. “What did you think?”

“You’re a great masochist, sis,” replied Uzuki.

“Masochist?” said Yayoi.

15-40


	13. Breasts

Chitose was in the shower room of the secret hot springs facility. She had to wash before she could go in. Her body had been dirtied so much today that she needed a chance to cover herself in nothing but hot water, soothing her aching loins. She saw the soap bubbles gather between her breasts. Chitose squeezed her breasts together, watching the bubbles pour down her round, shapely chest.

“This is better than the river,” said Chitose. “If only Misshi would let us use this place more often.”

Chitose’s butt already had an unstable grip on her chair. She kicked against the wall, and fell onto her back. Her breasts jiggled in her line of view. Chitose looked around the room. No one else was in here. Except for Kurusu, who had seemingly appeared from the bottom of the pool outside with no prior warning.

Like so many movie monsters, Kurusu rose from the depths of the pool. A set of plastic cups attached to a hand pump was in her right hand, swinging back and forth. She didn’t have many curves on her body for the warm, steamy water to roll off of, but, at Chitose’s eye level, was something completely out of place.

Kurusu was wearing a strap on. The dildo attached to it was of average size for a person of her build, but the fact that it was there at all shocked Chitose. The straps keeping it on her waist looked like lewd underwear. Chitose expected that on Asuna, but from Kurusu... actually, she didn’t know what to expect from Kurusu.

“Kurusu. Are you here for sex training?” asked Chitose quietly.

“Yes. These toys are just what your body type needs,” said Kurusu.

“Body type?” asked Chitose.

“Boobs,” said Kurusu bluntly. “Truly unexpected. To develop that fast.”

Kurusu glided over to Chitose. She lifted one leg and slid across the soapy floor. Her figure skater stance and wobbling dildo were graceful, in a really weird sort of way. Kurusu placed the cups of the breast pump over Chitose’s chest. Kurusu stopped her skating, and bent down in front of Chitose, spreading her legs wide.

“Begin,” said Kurusu.

Kurusu gripped the bulb at the end of the breast pump tight, and squeezed down. Chitose felt her nipples being drawn towards the tip of the cup. The feeling was different from when Asuna sucked on her. It wasn’t warm or wet, but it was far more powerful. Her nipples became erect quickly. Chitose’s face turned bright red. The wind rushing across her sensitive nipples was turning her on.

Kurusu pushed the dildo towards Chitose’s pussy. Chitose was expecting it to hurt, but it didn’t. She may have been a blank slate, but Kurusu had the best intentions of her team at heart. She slowly pushed the dildo in, gradually filling up Chitose’s waist with more of the warm, lubricated silicone. It was smooth, and the feelings of her nipples being toyed with only made it feel better.

Kurusu pushed in until her waist was meeting with Chitose’s, and then pulled up. The head of the dildo was at the edge of Chitose’s lips. Kurusu thrust right back in. The length of her false penis was filling Chitose. Her nipples were becoming more engorged, the areola being drawn out from their flat state. They had become swollen. Chitose’s nipples were big for a girl her age.

The breast pump came off. Chitose groaned as her breasts became free. She pushed them together with her arms, drawing her nipples close together. Kurusu leaned over and extended her tongue, licking both of Chitose’s nipples at the same time. She worked her tongue around the areola. Chitose breathed heavily. Her body was becoming tense, and her pussy was clamping around Kurusu’s dick. She refused to let go. The pleasure had taken over her whole body.

“Your nipples really turn you on,” said Kurusu.

“They were... like this... even before... my boobs grew,” said Chitose. “That’s why I don’t wear a bra nearly as often as I should. The feeling of my nipples rubbing against anything. Fabric, skin, scales... it’s incredible.”

“Kotone told me,” said Kurusu.

“About the nipple thing?” asked Chitose.

“No,” replied Kurusu.

Kurusu produced two sticks of fried octopus balls from somewhere. The humid environment of the baths had kept them at the right amount of moistness, holding in the flavor. Chitose could tell from the smell alone that they had been lovingly cooked, and were dripping with a tangy juice. The sensation running through her nose overpowered her sensitive nipples and the very noticeable fullness of Kurusu’s strap on in her pussy.

Chitose grabbed the first stick. Five medium sized octopus balls were stacked on it, smothered in sauce. Chitose ate the first two in a single bite. The warm, doughy feeling, mixed with the texture of the meat and the spices that had been mixed in, warmed her throat and went all the way down to her stomach. She ate the last three in another bite, and grabbed the second stick from Kurusu.

“So... GOOD!” Chitose exclaimed.

Kurusu prepared for the climax. She moved like a piston in and out of Chitose’s pussy, the dildo completely coated in her sexual fluids. Kurusu leaned down and licked Chitose’s nipples, pushing the buds around with her tongue. Chitose was sweating like crazy. She was so hot that her body felt cold.

Slowly, savoring each bite, she ate the octopus balls while Kurusu had her way with her body. When the last one was swallowed, and Kurusu could see her stomach slightly bulging out, Chitose came, her strongest that day. Kurusu unhooked the strap on, leaving Chitose to bask in her own ecstasy.

Kurusu left in the buff, off in search of her next partner.

Kotone and Elly walked into the baths at the same time, each trying to ignore the others’ presence. They could only guess what had happened to Chitose. The expression on her face was priceless.

15-40


	14. Wildcat

In her mind, Asuna was a sexual dynamo, a carnivorous woman who could charm anybody. Virgins wanted their first time to be with her, and experienced gentlemen called her their favorite. Even the girls thought she was sexy. The actual Asuna was not nearly this much, being a scatterbrained farm girl with a scrawny build and an overactive imagination. After the events of today, she was starting to think there was some truth to her fantasies.

Asuna sat on the edge of the pool, calmly masturbating herself beneath the surface of the water. Entering the hot springs without Misshi’s knowledge made it exciting. If she was caught here, who knows what would happen? Maybe Misshi or even Miyoshi would throw her down and have their way with her right in the middle of the hot springs.

Asuna was toying with her clitoris when she saw Kurusu rise out of the water. She was wearing a swimsuit that made her look like a lion tamer, complete with top hat. Sex toys were bulging out of the sides of her outfit, waiting to be used.

“Asuna,” asked Kurusu, “Did you drop this golden cat tail, or this silver cat tail?” Other than the color of the balls dangling off the end of the tail, they were nearly identical. Asuna tried to imagine both of them going in her at once, turning her into a monster cat. Before her fantasy swept her away, Asuna casually responded.

“I didn’t drop any cat tails,” she said.

“Good. Then you get to play with me,” said Kurusu. “Asuna, what do you picture yourself as?”

“A wildcat! Mrow!” said Asuna, making pawing motions.

“Then a wildcat you shall become,” said Kurusu.

She popped a pair of waterproof cat ears, attached to a headband, on Asuna’s head. The ears were pink, blending in with her naturally pink hair. Kurusu asked Asuna to get out of the pool and put her ass in the air. Asuna did so, waving her butt around in a sensual manner. Kurusu grabbed Asuna’s cheeks with her hands, bringing it to a stop.

A pink fabric cat tail, attached to a string of anal beads, was in her hand. Kurusu licked her finger and traced around Asuna’s anus. Asuna moaned immediately. Kurusu didn’t say anything, but she was surprised at how sensitive Asuna was. Kurusu inserted the first of the balls into Asuna’s ass. Asuna winced as her butthole was turned into a circular shape, closing tightly as soon as the entire ball was deep inside her.

“How many more of these are there?” asked Asuna.

“Five,” replied Kurusu.

Kurusu repeated the process. The second and third balls also felt like a rough new sensation for her, but by the last three, her butt had gotten used to the feeling. She cutely moaned as her butthole was filled up with the rubber balls. At the end of the line was a pink cat’s tail. Asuna shook her butt again, looking behind her this time. The tail flopped about in an ungraceful manner. The feeling of the beads knocking up against the walls of her asshole more than made up for it.

Kurusu removed the lower half of her swimsuit, revealing another strap on attached to her waist. Asuna meowed, pawing towards Kurusu. The rounded head of the imitation penis pierced into Asuna. All the masturbating she had done was showing itself. Asuna’s pussy was tight, but let objects slide into it smoothly.

“This is different,” said Kurusu.

“Oh, yes, Kurusu!” Asuna shouted, “Don’t hold back. Your dildo’s rubbing up against the beads in my butt. I didn’t know I could be double penetrated with only two people. This is really, really good!”

Kurusu reached into the pool and revealed the strap on she had been using with Chitose earlier. Asuna sniffed it like a cat, and recognized whose pussy it had been in. “Chitose’s scent...” Asuna said, “Can I put this in my mouth? Triple penetration sounds really exciting.”

“Sure,” said Kurusu.

Asuna started sucking on the dildo with great fervor, licking off the last traces of Chitose’s juices. Kurusu started thrusting her strap on into Asuna, pushing into her pussy. Asuna moaned, her voice muffled by the dildo in her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around the silicone head, and slowly drew it out of her mouth. Asuna kissed the tip, and tossed it aside.

“More! More!” Asuna said.

Asuna crawled around the slippery room on all fours. With every step, she felt Kurusu push in and out of her, and the beads rub up against her bowels. Kurusu took Asuna halfway around the room, walking at a steady pace. Asuna slowed down near the end, her body being overwhelmed with the desire to cum.

“Here! Now! Cumming!” Asuna exclaimed.

Kurusu pulled the dildo out of Asuna’s pussy. She was still tight. The sensation of air rushing out of her pussy drew Asuna closer to her orgasm. In between breaths, she asked Kurusu to pull out her tail. She was ready. Kurusu grabbed the end of the wobbling tail, and pulled straight up. Asuna’s ass was lifted into the air. One by one, the stream of balls popped out of her asshole, covered in sweat.

Asuna came when the last one extracted itself. She felt around for her pussy. “Wow. I’m really wet,” Asuna said, “and I have to...” She squatted near the floor, and a shower of clear urine sprinkled onto the floor. Asuna breathed a sight of relief when all that was done, and carefully stepped back into the pool.

“Misaki’s got nothing on me,” said Asuna.

She looked around for Kurusu. The tanned girl was nowhere to be seen. Asuna shouted across the baths, hoping her voice would reach her. If not, her shouts during sex definitely had. The water splashed beside her. Yayoi was sitting beside Asuna, staring down into the water. She wanted to get a good look at Asuna’s loins.

“Asuna, make love to me!”

15-30


	15. Scissoring

“Asuna, I’ve been looking for you all day,” Yayoi pleaded. “You’re the one who keeps this team alive... sort of... and everyone’s been coming up to me and doing things with me. They all said it was your idea. So I’d like for you to make love to me.”

“Yayoi...” Asuna said, “You’re so cute!” She hugged Yayoi. Their wet bodies were drawn closer together. Yayoi got a good look at Asuna’s nipples and pubic hair. They were still developing, but showed signs of someone who had a strong libido.

“What does Uzuki want to do?” asked Asuna.

“This isn’t about Uzuki,” said Yayoi. “I want to be the only one who has something done.”

“That works too,” said Asuna. Yayoi saw a pink spiritual aura around Asuna at that moment. If that lust could be converted into tennis potential, Asuna would easily outstrip Uzuki as the strongest player on the team.

“I want to try scissoring,” said Yayoi. She stood up, showing all of her body to Asuna. Yayoi placed her hands on her pussy lips, spreading them apart to reveal her wet, pink secret place. She was aroused, and definitely ready. “I don’t know if my pussy’s good enough, but do what you can.”

“Of course your pussy’s good enough,” Asuna said.

Yayoi was lying on her side, one leg up in the air. Asuna sat next to her, her legs spread apart. Asuna moved towards Yayoi bringing her lower lips into contact with Yayoi. She coated Yayoi’s thighs with her honey, rubbing back and forth. Yayoi was embarrassed about the squishy sounds Asuna was making when she was rubbing against her, and tried to close her eyes.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about,” Asuna said, sticking two of her fingers in Yayoi’s pussy. A similar squishing noise came from within Yayoi. It was lewd, but Yayoi found it pleasant. If Asuna’s fingers alone could make that kind of noise, she wondered what other noises she could create.

Asuna scooted further up Yayoi’s leg, until her pussy came into contact with Yayoi’s. Her hard clitoris scratched up against Yayoi’s lips. Yayoi positioned herself, trying to get her own clit to come into contact with Asuna’s. As they moved around, they could feel their pussies rubbing against each other. The feeling of fullness Kurusu had given them with her toys wasn’t there, but in its place was something just as good.

Like magnets, their pussies collided, moving against each other until Asuna locked herself into place against Yayoi. Her clitoris nudged up against Yayoi. Yayoi moaned. She felt her body becoming sweaty, from her front to her back. Asuna was thrusting herself back and forth against Yayoi, getting into a pattern. Her pussy wasn’t feeling the urge as much as it was moments ago, but Asuna’s libido knew no bounds. Her recovery time wasn’t long at all, and she was working on making it shorter.

“Even my ass feels sweaty!” said Yayoi.

“That means it’s working,” said Asuna.

While she was thrusting, Asuna looked at Yayoi’s stomach. It was the smoothest part of her body. The way it shook while Asuna was scissoring her was erotic. Until this moment, Asuna didn’t know she could find that part of the body sexy. What surprised her most of all was Yayoi’s belly button.

“Yayoi, I want to kiss your belly button,” said Asuna.

“Kiss my what?” asked Yayoi.

Asuna’s rubbings against her clit were starting to reach her mind. Asuna pushed her clitoris against Yayoi’s, and, in the final moment, the two of them came. Asuna dribbled a small amount of love juice onto Yayoi’s waist and legs. Yayoi’s release was more powerful, covering Asuna’s pussy all the way up to just below her pubic hair.

Asuna pushed Yayoi onto the floor and wrapped her hands around her partner’s waist. Asuna kissed Yayoi’s pussy, licking up the secretions that were leaking out, and continued upwards. Yayoi tried to stay calm. Her body twitched from Asuna giving her another burst of pleasure so quickly after she came.

“There it is,” said Asuna, making her way up to Yayoi’s navel.

Asuna teased Yayoi’s belly button with her finger. Yayoi didn’t feel much of anything. She wondered why Asuna chose that part of her to play with. There was never really anything special about it. Asuna pulled out her tongue, and stuck the tip of it into Yayoi’s belly button. The tiny space was filled with warm saliva dripping from Asuna’s mouth.

“This is weird,” said Yayoi.

“This is something I’m only doing for you,” Asuna said, “I noticed you have a really cute belly. That might help you during games.”

“Asuna, what do you think about me?” asked Yayoi.

“You’re kind of weird,” said Asuna, stopping her licking.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have asked,” said Yayoi, her face turning blue with disappointment.

“You’re kind of weird, but we all are,” Asuna said. “Kotone’s like a character from a manga. Elly’s a lovesick English girl. Chitose eats way too much and is doing strange things with that salamander. Kurusu... I don’t know what Kurusu is. So a split personality spiritualist like yourself is kind of more normal than everybody else. Except me. I’m as average as they come.”

“Except for your libido,” said Yayoi to herself. “Thanks, Asuna.”

Asuna and Yayoi washed each other off with the soap found on the edge of the springs. Asuna asked Yayoi to rub her chest to make sure she got boobs that would rival Chitose’s, and nearly ignored the rest of her body until Yayoi forced her into it. The two of them dried off in the locker room. Asuna shared stories about the club from before Yayoi joined. Her new teammate intently listened to all of them.

A normal day of practice started. When night came, Asuna decided that the Shiratama soft tennis club would be staying overnight at school. Everyone had showered and changed into their sleep robes. Nobody was going to sleep just yet.

40-Game


	16. Orgy

The bedroom was warm, compared to the rest of the campus this late at night. Asuna wasn’t able to sleep. She had a feeling in her panties that she had to tend to. Asuna looked over her shoulder. Chitose was resting on her futon, with her robe spilling open to reveal her plump breasts. Asuna got up and tiptoed around her sleeping friends.

She lay down in the large, open space on Chitose’s side, and grabbed one of her breasts with hands. She squeezed it between her fingers. It was soft and warm. Even in the dim light of the underground chamber, she could see Chitose’s nipple getting hard. Asuna licked her lips. She lunged forward, wrapping her mouth around Chitose’s nipple and sucking.

“Oh, you’re too kind,” said Chitose in the middle of her dreams, “Nothing’s going to come out of there...”

She opened her eyes. Asuna was lying beside her, sucking on her nipple with a pleased look on her face. It felt pretty good, but Chitose would have a tough time getting back to sleep. She glanced at Asuna and whispered. “Keep going,” she said. Asuna pulled her mouth upward, stretching Chitose’s breast before pushing down. Chitose’s springy breasts were at the mercy of her mouth.

The lights turned on. Kotone saw Asuna and Chitose engaged in their breast play. “Geez, Asuna,” Kotone said. “I can’t sleep with that sucking noise. It’s making me horny.”

“I do have another breast,” said Chitose, “If you want to, Kotone...”

“O... Okay. This is just so I can sleep,” said Kotone.

The brown haired girl lay down on Chitose’s other side. She flicked Chitose’s other nipple with her tongue before taking it into her mouth. Chitose grabbed Asuna and Kotone by the back of their heads, drawing them closer. Their sucking became stronger. Chitose’s nipples were more sensitive than they’d been in a long time. Asuna and Kotone were skilled with their tongues.

Chitose wasn’t wearing her glasses, and as such was surprised by the black, round mass that positioned itself above her head. Yayoi, with no trace of Uzuki’s presence, shoved Chitose’s nose into her pussy, calmly sitting down on her face. Her asshole was within Chitose’s line of vision. Yayoi, nervously, made her request.

“Chitose... would you eat my pussy? If it’s not too much trouble,” said Yayoi.

Chitose spoke something in muffled words. Her tongue came out, and licked around Yayoi’s pussy. Whatever it was, it was probably in the affirmative. Yayoi shook her waist about. She was feeling wet, and wanted to smear it all over Chitose’s face. Chitose’s tongue flicked around, trying to get up to Yayaoi’s clitoris.

“This is so hot,” said Asuna, sticking her fingers in her pussy.

“It is kind of erotic,” said Kotone. She followed Asuna’s lead, taking two of her fingers and thrusting them inside her pussy, while another finger toyed with her clitoris. The feeling was sudden and strong, almost enough to make her lose focus on sucking Chitose’s nipples.

Kurusu walked up to Chitose. She had donned another strap on, but this one was different. Inside it was a plug that was penetrating Kurusu’s pussy. She lowered herself to the ground and pushed Chitose’s legs apart. Kurusu thrust inward. Chitose opened her mouth, her hot breath blowing across Yayoi’s waist.

Kurusu started pushing further inside Chitose. Every time she went in, she felt the plug push up against her own body. A small egg inside the strap on was buzzing against her clitoris, providing a metronome to the beats of Kurusu’s penetration. Kurusu had broken her stone faced expression through her own devices. Her mouth was wide open, and her eyes were feeling heavy. Her face was blushing bright red.

“I’ve never seen Kurusu like this,” said Asuna.

“How come you didn’t use that until now?” asked Kotone.

“It’s for special occasions,” said Kurusu.

Yayoi rubbed her nipples with her hands as she bucked back and forth across Chizuru’s face. Chizuru herself had almost become obscured by her teammates piling on her body. Kurusu’s piston pumps suddenly halted. Kurusu looked behind her. Elly was the last one to wake up. She had an innocent look on her face. What came out of her mouth surprised Asuna.

“Orgy!” said Elly, in flawless English.

“Do you want to join in, Elly?” asked Asuna.

“Yes, please,” said Elly.

Elly found one hole that hadn’t been filled. She pulled back one of the straps on Kurusu’s harness, revealing her asshole. It was small and pink, and kind of cute. Elly licked around the sweaty anus with her tongue. She masturbated herself with her fingers while she was doing so, making sure that she, too, was going to reach orgasm.

The moans of the team overlapped. Asuna kneaded Chitose’s breast while she played with her nipple, providing additional stimulation. Kotone and Elly were thinking of Misshi as they brought themselves closer to climax. Chitose wasn’t saying anything that could be made out. Her tongue was far inside Yayoi’s pussy, rubbing up against her walls and slurping out her sticky juices.

“Let’s go!” said Kurusu.

Kurusu drilled Chitose’s pussy quickly. Chitose squeezed around her, and Kurusu squeezed around herself. Elly felt Kurusu’s butt become sweatier, the smell of which drove her to orgasm. Asuna and Kotone reached their limits at the same time. Yayoi, Chitose finally reaching her clitoris, came on Chitose’s face. The tatami floor of the underground complex was stained with female stickiness.

Yayoi rolled off Chitose’s face. Kotone and Asuna popped her breasts out of their mouths. Kurusu slowly pulled herself out, and fell back into Elly’s arms. Chitose was left in the middle of the room. She had just been through an experience filled with darkness and wetness and a constant stream of pleasure coming from all directions, without food involved. The Shiratama soft tennis club rested soundly that night. Asuna’s sex training had brought them closer together.

It did nothing to improve their tennis skills.

Game, Set and Match.


End file.
